


I Got You, Babe

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: Just one stupid song...he could do this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> Yesterday, on FB, someone posted a meme of Cas and Dean staring at each other with these song lyrics imposed over them. I have that song on my iPod and whenever it rolls around, I've always imagined our two boys singing it to each other. Sappy, right?
> 
> Anyway, I couldn't get the image out of my head and this little bit of fluff was the result.

 

Dean was not drunk. Sure, he’d had a shot of whiskey and a couple of beers, but he was definitely on this side of sober. Yeah, so, he couldn’t blame it on alcohol. He could blame it on Charlie though. She could be such a freakin’ brat.

  
Cas and Charlie were flipping through some notebook and damn, if Cas wasn’t smiling. It didn’t happen often, so Dean considered each upturn of the angel’s mouth a gift from God. Dean rolled his eyes at his own foolish thoughts.

  
“Come on, if you’re going to make me do this crap, you’ll need to hurry your ass up,” Dean growled, trying his best to sound bored. He wasn’t bored though. He was in his home, an old drafty bunker, and best of all, he had his family with him. Sam was sprawled out in a chair with a bowl of popcorn between his legs, one hand holding a cold beer. His brother was watching their two friends indulgently.

  
“Whining doesn’t become you, Winchester,” Charlie piped back without looking up. Then she bounced up and shouted, “Ta da.” She had a look in her eyes that Dean didn’t trust. His stomach gave a little twist.

  
“Okay, this one is for Dean and Cas. A duet,” Charlie crowed, seeming to vibrate with excitement.

  
“Me and Cas? Cas doesn’t sing and besides, Metatron’s download of all that crap into Cas’ brain still doesn’t give the guy the ability to carry a tune,” Dean argued, the little twist in his belly was turning into a raging roller coaster and he really needed to get off the ride.

  
“All angels are given the ability to sing, Dean,” Cas said in that matter-of-fact, husky as shit, voice of his.

  
“Yeah, whatever,” Dean said, still attempting to appear bored. He needed another shot of whiskey to get through the shit he was sure Charlie was getting ready to spring on him.

  
However, Charlie wasn’t paying attention to Dean. She was fiddling with the stupid karaoke machine she’d probably snagged from some unsuspecting teenager’s party. Who else would want one of those anyway?

  
She spun around, glee written all over her expression. She handed off a microphone to Dean and then one to Cas. “Dean, you sing the parts in green. Cas, you do the blue parts. And you both sing the red ones.”

  
Cas held the microphone and nodded like an angel of the lord sang karaoke on a regular basis. Dean couldn’t help rolling his eyes again. He was white-knuckling the microphone and risked a glance at his brother. Sam caught his eye. “Fair’s fair. She made me sing ‘ _Send in the Clowns_ ’.” Dean snorted. Yeah, that had been brilliant. He’d about busted a gut laughing.

  
“You ready?” Charlie asked, clapping her hands to get his attention.

  
“As I’ll ever be,” Dean muttered and moved his eyes to the screen. When the title of the song came up, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Oh, hell, no.”

  
“Shut up and sing, bitch.” How come he’d never realized what an evil woman Charlie was? He cleared his throat. He could do this. It didn’t mean anything. It was all in fun. He took a deep breath and followed the words scrolling across the screen.

  
**_They say we're young and we don't know_**  
**_We won't find out until we grow_**

  
His voice cracked a bit on the first line, but he leveled his tone out. When he finished his part, he looked up from the screen. Cas wasn’t looking at it. Instead, he was looking at Dean. Well, of course, he had all those lyrics stored in his super-sized angel brain. He didn't need to read along like a mere human.

  
**_Well I don't know if all that's true_**  
**_'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_**

  
**_Babe_ **

  
Was it warm in the bunker? Damn, it was getting hot. Did the old furnace have a power surge?

  
**_I got you babe_**  
**_I got you babe_**

  
Huh? They harmonized pretty well together. Dean purposefully did not make eye contact with anyone but Cas.

  
**_They say our love won't pay the rent_**  
**_Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_**

  
Dean had heard this song a million times. It was a golden oldie and he remembered his father humming along to it sometimes when they were on the road. Dean knew it made his dad miss his mom, but he never turned it off.

  
**_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_**  
**_But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_**

  
**_Babe_ **

  
Cas’ blue eyes were staring intently into his. That wasn’t anything new. It was just the way things were between them. Cas looking at him like he hung the moon and Dean always returning his gaze like Cas held the secrets of the universe and the key to his heart.

  
**_I got you babe_**  
**_I got you babe_**

  
Dean took a step closer to Cas when they sang the chorus together. It was just natural, wasn’t it? Besides, he’d given up on the personal space thing a long time ago. He didn’t care If Cas was touching him. They were friends and friends touched each other. He touched Charlie all the time. Well, he hugged her whenever she showed up at the bunker and again when she left. It wasn’t the same with Cas. Charlie never sat so close that her thighs touched Dean's… Dean licked his lips nervously. Fuck.

  
**_I got flowers in the spring_**  
**_I got you to wear my ring_**

  
Fuck. He just couldn’t look away as Cas sang those words. A ring. Did angel’s even do the whole ring thing? Not that they’d need a ring. They didn’t need an inanimate object to prove their love…love…shit.

  
**_And when I'm sad, you're a clown_**  
**_And if I get scared, you're always around_**

  
**_Don't let them say your hair's too long_ **  
**_'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_ **

  
And yeah, when Dean sang the words about Cas’ hair being too long, he couldn’t help but reach up and run his fingers through Cas’ unruly locks. Cas’ eyes widened and his mouth parted and all Dean wanted to do was kiss him.

  
**_Then put your little hand in mine_**  
**_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_**

  
**_Babe_ **

  
That’s when it happened. Cas held out his hand and Dean automatically laced his fingers through Cas’…just like it was something they did every day. And it would be cool if he could touch and hold Cas every single day of his miserable life.

  
**_I got you babe_**  
**_I got you babe_**

  
Cas’ soft smile was there again. The one that did something strange to Dean’s insides. Then one that told him anything was possible. And wasn’t that true. Hell, they’d save the fuckin’ world, hadn’t they?

  
**_I got you to hold my hand_**

  
Cas’ eyes drifted to their clasped hands as he sang the words. Dean squeezed lightly and Cas looked up again.

  
**_I got you to understand_**

  
Dean hoped all the feelings he’d suppressed all these years were showing in his eyes. Wasn't it time for Cas to know how he felt?

  
**_I got you to walk with me_ **

  
He would walk anywhere with Cas. He’d go to hell and back with Cas.

  
**_I got you to talk with me_ **

  
Somehow, they’d inched closer until the tips of their shoes were touching. A mere inches apart.

  
**_I got you to kiss goodnight_ **

  
God, how he wanted that. He wanted to kiss his angel every single night for the rest of his life. To see his grumpy expression each morning until the end of time.

  
**_I got you to hold me tight_ **

  
This was really happening. Eight years of longing for something he didn’t think he deserved. For something he didn’t think he could ever have.

  
“Dean,” Cas whispered before finishing with the lyrics.

  
**_I got you, I won't let go_ **

  
Cas wasn’t singing anymore. He was whispering the words like a vow. He was promising Dean he wouldn’t let him go.

  
**_I got you to love me so_**

  
Dean murmured the last line and shifted his body, so his lips were poised over Cas’. Together, they whispered the last part of the chorus.

  
**_I got you babe_ **

Their lips touched and Dean let his eyelids close.

**Author's Note:**

> The song, I GOT YOU, BABE is a classic. Written by Sonny Bono in 1964, it was sang by him and his wife, Cher. It has been redone, but nothing can touch the way those two sang it.


End file.
